


If Only I Wasn't Late

by tgu1207



Category: Original Work
Genre: Demons, Short One Shot, Trains
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:40:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26748919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tgu1207/pseuds/tgu1207
Summary: Short story about a boy who was late.





	If Only I Wasn't Late

Why does time have to be a concept? It was one of the worst human creations. Being held by a construct as stupid as this? It sucks. I miss one train, and now my mom is screaming at me from my phone while I stand here in this disgusting subway. 

“RORY! YOU STUPID ASSHOLE!” She was blaring through my phone again. I never have to put her on speaker, she’s always so loud that I can hold it away from my face and I can hear her fine. She started up her yelling again, “YOU CAN NEVER DO ANYTHING RIGHT! ME AND YOUR FATHER ALWAYS HAVING TO SAVE YOUR SORRY ASS! WHY THE HELL ARE YOU LATE THIS TIME? WERE YOU DAY DREAMING AGAIN? GET YOUR HEAD OUT OF THE CLOUDS! YOUR STUPID DREAMS WILL NEVER AMOU-“I cut her off. I will probably regret this in about two hours, but I am so tired of her screaming. 

I stood there, staring at the edge of the platform. One step and I’m gone. But that’s a lot of work for other people. I turn and see a little girl. If I were to fall, she’d have to go to trauma therapy. That janitor over there who looks like he wants to die faster than me? He’d have to clean me up, well the leftovers after the cops and coroner are called. I don’t want to make anyone’s life harder. 

I find myself shivering. Unable to tell if its from my thoughts or the weather I pull my arms together. Over the announcements I can hear that the next train is arriving, but its not mine. As I turn and find a seat for my sad self, I hear the train arriving and the doors hissing open. Everyone is getting on? I stare in bewilderment. Everyone, I mean everyone is getting on. Looking a little worried as they step on. The woman and her daughter, the janitor, heck even the homeless man who was trying to start a fire in the trash is getting on. I make eye contact with the mother and give her a little bit confused face. She responds with a sad “I am sorry” face. 

Terrified as to what is happening, I stand up searching for anyone else. I don’t feel the cold anymore, for the adrenalin is running through me. There is no on else. I start to panic. Pulling my phone out I check the time. It’s a little after 7 pm. Slowly calming down I take a seat again. My train doesn’t show up until 7:30 so, I have time. As I wait, I notice there is a very quiet high-pitched screech at the end of the tunnel. Peering my head over I see lights. 

“Haha! My train!” I say out loud on accident. I pull out my phone to let my god-awful mother know the train is here, but I don’t have service. This stations pride and joy is that they have service even down here. I felt a chill down my spine. The feeling of terrified adrenaline coursing through me was nauseating. The events leading up to this was too much. I am alone, at night, in a cold station, and weird things are happening. Looking down the tunnel to my train I struggle between choosing between running away like my gut tells me or just waiting for it to stop. Taking a breath, I attempt to calm myself. 

I am in real life, I am not going to do what some dumb character would do. Making the decision of waiting for the train, I stand my ground. I start to feel the breeze that the train brings with it as it came to a slow screeching stop. I study the figures inside. They…they have horns? I back away, stumbling. I should have ran when I had the chance. With a slam, the train doors open, and the shadowy figures with red eyes, varying horns, and suits came flooding out. I tried feeling for something behind me as I stumbled backwards away from the figures, but failed, falling to the ground. I begin to freeze. My limbs refusing to move, keeping me on the floor. My face is wet from my tears. 

Some leave the train without noticing me, but a few come towards me. Scared for my life I whimper, trying to make myself scream, move, even just protect myself, but nothing works. They come close to me, their faces turning sour and angry. Their eyes producing smoke, while their empty faces form angry goopy frowns. Making it to my feet they lean forward, snarling, acidic saliva falling from their faces, hands turning into sharp instruments, and I slump onto my back. 

As if they were predators waiting for their prey to move, they lunged at me when I fell. One had my leg in its mouth, another was pulling my arm, the other was biting my side. Screaming and kicking I beg for my life. 

“I’M SORRY I WAS LATE FOR MY TRAIN!” I screeched hoping someone would help. Instead it just brough more of these demons. A fourth one hisses at me in a foreign tongue before it stabs me in the back with a sharp hand. Looking down at my bleeding chest, realize how compact we humans are. With the stab and the chunk of my hip missing, blood was pouring at rates I didn’t know were possible. Organs were falling, I could see my bone sticking out from my now bitten off leg. The sound of my body parts slapping the blood covered ground were horrible. 

I was starting to lose my vision, I couldn’t see their red eyes. My sense of smell went next. I realized it because there was no disgusting trash smell anymore. Being more aware of the senses I was losing I cherished the taste of metal in my mouth. I didn’t want to die, so I held onto everything I had, even if I was in so much pain. I could feel them tugging at me, slowly ripping my arms off. It was like they wanted the tear to be slow. Finally my luck kicked in. I lost my taste and was slowly feeling less and less pain. Even in my delirious state I knew the stab to my back must have messed with my spine. 

All I had left was the ability to hear. I could still hear them chomping on me, with fluids still falling, just at a much slower rate than earlier. My final thoughts consisted of worrying about who would have to clean me up. Because these demons were not doing a clean job. 

If only  
I wasn’t late.


End file.
